wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Leotheras the Blind
Leotheras the Blind is a Boss of Serpentshrine Cavern in Coilfang Reservoir. He is a blood elf demon hunter. General information *Level : ?? Boss *Type: Humanoid *Health: 3,800,000 Abilities Whirlwind - Leotheras will spin around the room in a fashion similar to the Sartura encounter in Ahn'Qiraj dealing damage to any player hit by the whirlwind. Also, the whirlwind has an additional debuff that ticks for 2500 damage and can be mitigated by armor. After the whirlwind there is an Aggro Reset. Inner Demon Demon Form Ability. Summons an Inner Demon of a few random people. The demon has as much health as the person it has spawned from. Each Inner Demon can be attacked only by the person it spawned from. If you do not kill your Inner Demon before Leotheras gets back into humanoid form you will become Mind Controlled for 10 minutes and can't get out of it. The demons hit for roughly 1,000 on mail and shoot out Shadow Bolts dealing around 2,500. This ability will not be cast on the current tank, be it the MT or the warlock offtank. Note that your Inner Demon, if you have one, will be rendered normally, whereas the Inner Demons of other players will appear as black silhouettes. Chaos Blast Demon Form Ability. - Chaos Blast comes in Leotheras' demon phase. Chaos Blast is a single target nuke that does 150~ fire damage as well as exploding around the target. Chaos Blast also causes a debuff which increases fire damage taken by 1675~. This debuff stacks up to 20 times. A warlock with high fire resistance and health is required to tank Leotheras in demon form (via searing pain spam) allowing rogues/warriors/enchance shamans to go in melee range. Strategy Phase 1 Humanoid Phase, lasts about 40 seconds. The first Phase 1 begins by pulling the 3 adds banishing Leotheras. Each of them needs to be tanked and killed. They do 3k Mind Blasts with 10-15 yards AoE effect to random people in the raid every few seconds. Each of them will banish up to 1 player at a time, for a total of 3 players. They'll keep banishing random people until they're dead. They're nothing serious. After the adds are dead, Leotheras will become active in his humanoid form (this is the point from which the 1 minute phase duration is counted). He should be Misdirected to the main tank who's waiting at the tanking spot. About 15 seconds after the beginning of the fight he will reset his aggro and start to Whirlwind around for about 10 seconds. You need to be spread out and keep moving away from him to avoid getting hit. Be very careful when healing in this phase as you do not want to accumulate much aggro on Leotheras and have him kill you once he's done Whirlwinding. If you're a non-healer do not drink any healing potions so as not to risk getting any aggro on him. The tank needs to follow him around and grab him as soon as he's out of the Whirlwind and accumulate aggro. Nobody attacks him for at least 5-6 seconds after he's stopped so the tank can hold aggro. 15 seconds after he's stopped the first Whirlwind he'll do another Whirlwind. He will turn into his Demon Form while he's doing his second Whirlwind. Phase 2 Demon Phase, lasts about 60 seconds. Leotharas turns into a demon and remains stationary while shooting out Chaos Blasts on his target. In this phase, the warlock offtank tanks Leotheras from range so that melee DPS can still attack him without being hit by Chaos Blast. The offtank warlock needs to use Searing Pain to grab and hold aggro on Leotheras. It doesn't really matter where the warlock stands as long as there it is clear of Leotheras and there isn't anyone in a 10-15 yard range of him. Everyone needs to be well clear of the offtank warlock to avoid being hit by Chaos Blast, which Leotheras will start casting on the warlock. 15 seconds into the phase, he'll summmon Inner Demons for some random people, and they will have to kill their own Inner Demon. After the 60 seconds are over, he'll go back into his humanoid form. He will rotate between Phases 1 and 2 until he's at 15%. This is when Phase 3 starts. Phase 3 Humanoid and Demon Phase. At 15%, his demonoid form will split from his humanoid form, leaving you with 2 bosses to fight. His demon form needs to be tanked again by the offtank warlock, with nobody in a 15 yeard range of the warlock. His demon form will be the same as in Phase 2, except he won't do Inner Demon anymore. His humanoid form needs to be tanked by the main tank warrior again and it will act the same way as in Phase 1, opening with a Whirlwind and repeating it every 15 seconds just like in Phase 1. However, you won't really have enough time/survivability to see more than 2-3 Whirlwinds no matter what you do. You need to nuke down his humanoid form as fast as you can, as he will be near his enrage point now. As soon as his humanoid form dies, the fight is over and the demon form vanishes. Quotes *"Finally my banishment ends!" *"Be gone trifling elf. I'm in control now." *"We all have our demons..." *"Who's the master now?" Loot First kills Notes External links Category:Blood Elves Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Serpentshrine Cavern